Love Bites
by Adrian's little Dhampir girl
Summary: In this title 'bites' is used as an adjective like stinks, sucks, or hurts. Adrian was so hurt when he saw Rose and Dimitri kiss in Last Sacrifice that he ran away. Trying to drink his hurt away, he ends up draining a human and becomes Strigoi. Now his sadness is accompanied with anger and rage. What will he do when he kidnaps Rose and wants revenge? Rated M for violence and abuse
1. heartbreak and change

I saw her kissing him and it felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and stomped on. There was nothing I could do or say so I turned and left. I needed time to think this over. I was walking down the street when I came across a girl who was crying. I walked up to her, "What's wrong?"

She looked at me, "My boyfriend broke up with me because he found someone else."

"I understand how you feel. My girlfriend's ex came back so now she wants to be with him again. Do you need someone to talk to?"

She looked at me and her eyes lit up as if she had just realized something wonderful. "I need to talk to you now, in private." she jumped up and pulled me to an empty alley. When she stopped she looked at me like she was excited but at the same time, afraid to say what she wanted to.

"Whats going on?" I asked curious.

"I know what you are." she said with a smile.

"What?!" I didn't really know how to respond to this.

"I saw your fangs. You are a Moroi. My sister's boyfriend is a Moroi, I know all about you."

I just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Can you do me a favor please?" she seemed so excited.

"What?"

She lifted her hair and tilted her neck. I froze. "Please...I know about the endorphins a vampire bite gives off. I need a way to get my mind off my ex. Please bite me." she begged. I could tell she was desperate. I hadn't had a drink for quite a while so I was unable to resist the offer. I wrapped my arms around her and bit into her neck. She cried out in pain for a moment but that cry soon became a moan of pleasure. It felt so good. I drank more and more as if I could drink my problems away completely. Before I realized what was happening she lay dead in my arms. I dropped her out of fear as I backed away slowly. What had I done? I just drained an innocent life. Before another thought could form I felt myself being surrounded in darkness. It was suffocating me. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I was terrified until the darkness completely smothered me and I fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Thirsty

When I woke up I felt so different. So...good. Then the events came flooding back and hit me like a train. The hurt, the girl, the bite, the change. I had completely drained the blood of a human. I was a Strigoi.

This should have sent me into panic mode but instead I liked it. The sun would be coming up soon. I needed to find shelter, but where?

I found an abbandoned house in the middle of nowhere. It was huge, practically a mansion. It was perfect. I went inside and looked around. It was nice, so much bigger from the inside. I didn't have time to block out the windows before the sun comes up so I went down to the basement where there were no windows. I could still smell the scent of the previous occupants. Too bad they were gone, they smelled so good. I waited there until the sun went down again.

***

When it got dark again I knew it was safe to emerge. I was so thirsty. I needed someone to drink. I went out and found a happy couple walking and laughing. Their happiness made me sick. I waited in a dark alley for them to pass by. When they did I grabbed them and bit into them and sucked them dry. I threw their limp bodies on the ground. Then I decided I needed a drink of a different kind. I went to the nearest bar and ordered a martini. While waiting for my drink I heard a crash and a thud as a bar fight broke out. People started screaming and trying to stay out of the way. I just turned back around and ignored it as the bartender handed me my drink. "So what's your story?"

"What?" I looked up at her confused.

"Any guy who goes to a bar alone has something eating at his soul."

"No, I'm fine. A little lonely though." I winked.

I saw her blush as I looked her up and down. "Well I get off in about 20 minutes, maybe I could help. Do you want to meet me out back?"

"I'd love to." I smiled.

***

20 minutes later I was waiting in the back alley. Soon I heard footsteps and I could smell her coming. She came around the corner, "Hi." she smiled.

"Well hello" I grinned and wrapped her in a hug. We were kissing as I thought to myself, if this girl meets random guys she doesn't know in back alleys, she's gonna get killed eventually anyways. I licked her neck as she giggled. She smelled so good. I opened my mouth and bit into her throat. She cried out in surprise, pain, and fear until the endorphins took over. She started moaning in pleasure as I drank all her blood. She tasted so sweet. I finished her and left her empty body on the ground in the alley.

***

A few months later I was just sitting around in the house waiting for the sun to go down. I had put blackout curtains on the windows so no sun could get in. All of a sudden the memories came back. Rose kissing Dimitri. She had never stopped loving him, even when she was with me. Everything she said was a lie. It was almost sundown. As soon as the sun goes down I would go find her. She would pay for the pain she has caused me.

**Please Review. I would love some suggestions. :)**


	3. Rose

**Adrian's POV**

I was waiting in a cave about a mile from court. The sun would be going down soon. I had been watching. Lissa was queen and Rose was her guardian. Today was Rose's turn to patrol the grounds. This was going to be too easy.

There she was. All alone. With great speed I was behind her the second she stepped out of the wards. I grabbed her and she tried to fight me off but it was useless. I gripped her arm so tightly that she dropped her stake as she cried out in pain. Why does she have to make this difficult? I hit her over the head hard and knocked her out.

**Rose's POV**

When I woke up a had a major headache. Everything was still fuzzy. I sat up as everything began to come into focus. Then I remembered. I was patrolling the edge of court grounds when I was attacked. I was hit on the head and brought here. But where was here? Where was I? I looked around and realized I was alone in an empty basement.

I heard footsteps and laid back down pretending to be asleep. I heard a loud slam as the door was thrown open. "GET UP! I know you're awake. I can smell your fear."

Why was that voice so familiar? I sat up and saw who had spoken.

Adrian.

My mouth fell open when I saw him, "Adrian?"

**Adrian's POV**

I could see the fear and confusion in her eyes. She was terrified. Good.

In less than a second after she spoke I was in front of her. I slapped her hard and left a large red mark on her face. "Shut up bitch. You will do as I tell you and you will not speak unless I tell you. You are lucky you are still alive...for now. After you left me for that Russian bastard. You are going to pay for what you've done. You are going to suffer."

I could see she was shocked. "Oh, and one more thing." Before she could realize what was happening I bit into her neck and she cried out in pain that soon softened to a moan. When she pushed closer I pulled away as I savored the taste of her sweet blood. "That is going to be your main use around here. Behave and maybe I won't kill you right away." Then I walked out the door and locked it leaving her inside still high off my bite. Rose. My blood whore.

**A/N: Please review :) I would love some suggestions if you have any ideas**


	4. Dreams and Pain

**Rose's POV**

I woke up that morning feeling groggy. I was still a prisoner of Strigoi Adrian's in his basement. I had been here for...how long? A week? A month? A year? I couldn't keep track anymore. The bites were taking their toll on me. I was so high off the bites that I couldn't even get up. All I could do was lay on the floor and wait. But for what? What was I waiting for? More beating? More insults? More bites? That was it. I was once again addicted to the bites. I felt excitement whenever he was about to bite me and I hated myself for that.

I was so tired as I drifted off to sleep and found myself in the banquet hall at court. I looked around confused.

"Rose...?"

I spun around and saw Lissa standing there with a nervous look on her face.

"Lissa? How are you here?" I was so happy to see her but how? She had never been able to dream walk before.

"I practiced with Sonya. Rose...Where are you?" She was so very scared for me.

"Please help me Lissa...send Dimitri and the other guardians. Adrian is Strigoi and he kidnapped me. He is keeping me in a basement. Please help me." I hated having to ask for help but there was really nothing else I could do. Adrian's new strength and the endorphins from the bites made me helpless. And I hated that.

"Where? Do you know? Are you okay? What is he doing to you?" She was terrified.

"I...I don't know where. He took me from court and knocked me out. I don't know where I am..."

She looked like she was going to say something but then everything started going fuzzy. I was waking up. NO, I needed Lissa. I needed help. I tried to say something to her but she couldn't hear me.

I woke up to Adrian's fangs in my throat. I cried out in pain, then pleasure. He slapped me almost hard enough to send my head literally spinning. Then he sucked more. When he finally stopped he looked at me with a strange look on his face. Happy and hate at the same time. He had drank mpre than usual and I was too weak to talk. "You know how much I love seeing you like this Rose? So weak, so helpless. You are my damsel in distress." He gave me an evil smile that scared the hell out of me. "You are mine Rose. You will always be mine. And after I kill you, you will have fulfilled your use. You wanted me to quit drinking and smoking. I would have gone mad. You could have driven me insane. True, you do that to any guy who looks at you." He bent down and licked my wound where he had bitten me. I cried out in anticipation and he just laughed. "I love to disapoint you Rose, you are going to have to wait and be a good girl if you want another bite." He kisses my lips as he placed his hands on my butt. He put his tongue in my mouth and squeezed my ass so hard I thought it was going to fall off. I cried out in pain and he slapped me so hard I slid across the floor to the other side of the basement. He walked over to me and kicked me in the side and knocked the wind out of me. He watched and enjoyed my pain as I tried to gasp for air. I became dizzy and right when I was about to pass out he pulled me up by my hair and hit me on the back bringing my breath back. He threw me back down as I cried out in pain. "Oh Rose, I would really love to stay and use you more but I really need to go." He yanked me up by my hair and kissed my lips. Then he threw my back on the floor hard and left. I cried out in pain. How did this happen? How could I be so helpless? He was slowly killing me and all I could do was lay there and take it. I hated feeling helpless more than the pain itself. This was all my fault. I should have been more alert when I was at court. I shouldn't have left the wards. I cryed until I passed out from exaustion. I wanted to die.


	5. Ripped from a dream

**Adrian's POV**

I bit into her throat and sucked her dry. I dropped her dead body on the ground as I savored the flavor of her warm blood. So sweet. So addicting. I then got in the car and started towards the house. I decided to stop on the way and pick out a few little surprises for Rose. She was probably so bored being cooped up in my basement all alone.

I got home and went straight to the basement. When I got there I saw Rose asleep. I started towards her but stopped when I saw it. What is that. I became so angry as I watched her aura glowing. I reached in the bag of things I had bought and pulled out a gun and shot her leg to wake her up. She screamed in pain as she was ripped out of her dream.

"WHO WERE YOU WITH?!" I yelled at her. I was pissed off. She was still crying out in pain. I punched her in the face and yelled at her again. "It's just a flesh wound bitch! But if you don't answer me I will make it a lot worse. Who were you with?!"

She just kept crying so I grabbed her by her hair and threw her at the wall. "Answer me bitch!"

"Lissa!" she cried out. I was surprised by this. When did Lissa learn how to dream walk?

"Looks like you can't be trusted. Now I'm going to have to keep an eye on you. I can't have you telling anyone what's happening and possibly finding a way to escape." I reached into the bag and pulled out some chains. I grabbed her by the throat and chained her to the wall and shoved an apple in her mouth to keep her quiet. Then I pulled out a belt and wacked her in the face with it several times before tieing it around her throat and tightening it so that it chokes her but leaving just enough breathing room to keep her alive. I smiled at the way she looked. She was so pathetic. I knew she could only handle so much abuse before her body would give out. Until that happens I might as well have some fun with her. "And to make sure you know your place and don't try anything stupid..." I reached out and grabbed her leg. I twisted it and she screamed in pain as the bone broke. I just laughed and left. I needed to go to court. I needed to deal with Lissa...


	6. Help me

**Rose's POV**

What could I do? He had found out about Lissa. Now he was probably going to try to kill her. I felt so guilty. I had failed to protect her. My whole life of training wasted. I didn't care what he did to me. I didn't care about the pain in my now broken leg or anywhere else he had hit me. There was only one thing in my mind. Lissa. I had to get out of here. I had to protect her. But how?

Suddenly I heard noises upstairs. Must be Adrian. But I thought he'd left. Then I heard someone call my name, "Rose?! Are you here?"

Dimitri.

I tried to scream for help but the apple in my mouth made it impossible. I started crying because I felt so helpless. I listened as I heard him walking around upstairs looking for me. I heard more voices and footsteps. There were more guardians. I could here them talking. "She's not here Belikov. Noone is here. This place is abandoned. If we want to find her we have to move on."

"Your right." I could hear the worry in his voice. "Let's go."

No. NO NO NO! He couldn't leave now. He was so close. I tried to break free of the chains. In my struggle the apple fell out of my mouth and I screamed as loud as I could as I heard the front door open. "DIMITRI!" The footsteps stopped. "Help me Dimitri! I'm in the basement!"

I heard the footsteps pick up again and soon enough the basement door was kicked in and there stood my badass warrior god.


	7. Dimitri

Dimitri was horrified when he saw me. He ran to me and started undoing the chains. "I'm going to kill him. No one does this to my Roza."

"Dimitri, we have to save Lissa. Adrian found out she was visiting my dreams and now he's gonna kill her."

Dimitri was surprised by this but he didn't say anything. He finished undoing the chains and started to go upstairs expecting me to follow. "Dimitri!" I called as he turned around. "Adrian broke my leg. I can't walk." I could see the outrage on his face as he came back and picked me up to carry me. I hated feeling helpless. I hated needing to be helped or rescued. But I was so glad he was here. So glad he had found me.

We were in the SUV driving back to court. Dimitri had his arms around me so tight I thought I would pass out from lack of oxygen, but I loved it. I knew he felt horrible that I had been taken and he didn't want any possibility of that happening again. He loved me and didn't want to lose me again.

"Roza." I looked up at him at the sound of my name. There was so much sadness in his eyes and in his voice. I couldn't stand seeing him so upset.

"Yes Dimitri?"

He hesitated for a moment, then spoke slowly, "I'm so sorry Roza. He shouldn't have taken you. I should have stopped him."

"Dimitri, it wasn't your fault. You weren't there. There is nothing you could have done."

"Exactly, I wasn't there. You were alone when he took you. I should have been there. I should have been able to protect you."

"You can't protect me from everything. We're guardians. Our job is to protect the Moroi and kill the Strigoi. This life is full of danger and we are going to get hurt at some point in it. There is no way we can always be safe. It doesn't work like that."

I could see he was still upset but my words made him feel a little better. I pulled him closer, hugged him tightly, and kissed him on his lips. He kissed me back and I loved the warmness of his lips and his skin. I had hated having Adrian's cold lips on my neck and his sharp fangs biting into my throat. Just the thought made me shiver with disgust. Dimitri noticed my change in mood and pulled me close as he wrapped his arms around me and looked into my eyes. "Are you ok Roza?"

"I'm fine, we need to worry about Lissa right now. We have to stop Adrian."

"We will take care of Adrian, you are going to get those injuries checked out."

I wanted to argue but I knew he was right. There was no way I could protect Lissa from Adrian with a broken leg and so much blood loss. I would only be in the way.


	8. Do not worry Lissa

I woke up in the infirmary. My leg was wrapped up in a cast and there were bandages on my cuts and bruises. There was also a bandage wrapped around my head. I could still feel the burning led where Adrian had shot me. How many times did I have to get shot in a fucking year. This was 2.

"Rose...?"

I turned to see Lissa standing there. She looked so scared. I didn't want to worry her so I hid my pain and smiled at her. "Hi Lissa."

"Rose, what did he do to you? You have to tell me."

"I'm fine Lissa, it's over." but I knew it wasn't over yet, and somehow, she did too.

"Don't say that! Tell me what he did to you! I have to know."

.I looked away from her. I really didn't want to tell her what I had been through. I didn't want to upset her, but I knew she would not let this go. "He hit me and he drank from me. He used my body. He broke my leg when he found out someone was visititing my dreams."

I could see pure horror on her face. "He knows..."

"There is nothing to worry about Lissa." I cut her off. "He can't get you. Dimitri and I won't allow it."

**Please Review. I don't feel like a lot of people like my story. Please let me know what you think. I am not afraid of criticism.**


	9. He's here

**Adrian's POV**

I got to court close to dawn. I had two hours to find and kill Lissa. After that I could go home and have some more 'fun' with Rose without anyone else inturrupting us. I had brought along a human I had found and offered him immortality as long as he does everything I say for a while. I never planned to change him. I was just going to use him as a servant for a while, then I was going to kill him. His life meant nothing to me. I had him use a silver stake to break the wards at court so I could enter. After the wards were broken I walked towards where Lissa would be living. I thought this was going to be easy but apparently that bitch must have gotten a message through while I was gone and they were waiting for me. This would only be a minor setback. As soon as I am done here, I will go home and punish Rose. She must learn to obey and not anger me or she will die much sooner than planned.

The first guardian I came across was Alberta. She was highly respected with the Moroi, but she wasn't really what everyone thought of her. I took her out easily and kept moving towards Lissa.

**Rose's POV**

I could hear the commotion going on outside the infirmary. Adrian was here. I wished I could do something to help but I was in no condition to fight. I hated so much being helpless.

"Rose? Are you okay?"

I turned and saw who had spoken, "Christian?"

"What happened?" he asked, his usual snarky attitude gone. He looked truly concerned.

"If only I had a dollar for everytime someone asked me that. Adrian happened to me. He's a Strigoi now."

"How? The wards..."

"He grabbed me when I stepped out of the wards while on patrol. He knocked me out and took me to some house and kept me in the basement."

I could see he kept looking at all my cuts and bruises, then his eyes went to the large bandage on my leg. "What did he do to you?"

I sighed. I really didn't like having to keep saying all this. "He hit and used my body. He drank from me. When he found out I was talking to Lissa in my dreams he shot me and broke my leg." He didn't say anything, he just stood there with shock all over his face. "Christian...he's here."


	10. Nothing to Worry About

**Rose's POV**

I told Christian about Adrian coming to kill Lissa. He was so angry and I could tell he wanted to go out and burn Adrian up to nothing but ashes but there was no way he could do that. It would take all his energy to produce that much fire and it would be too dangerous. "Christian, she will be fine." I assured him. "Dimitri and the other guardians are protecting her. You have to stay out of the way. Lissa will never get over it if something happens to you."

There was a look of frustration on his face. Just like me, he couldn't stand being on the sidelines unable to help. He took a deep breath and sat down in the chair next to me. "There has to be something I can do to help her."

"Just stay out of the way. She will be fine."

**Lissa's POV**

I tried to ignore the commotion going on outside. I kept reminding myself that everything would be fine. The place was surrounded by guardians. I decided to check to see if Christian was asleep. He was. Apparently, he had just dozed off. I pushed through and entered his dream.

"Christian."

He turned around and I saw his eyes light up when he saw me. "Lissa," he ran towards me. "Are you okay?" I could hear the fear in his voice.

"I'm fine, there are plenty of guardians. There is nothing to worry about."

"Lissa, you know I can't stop worrying. I need to be there with you. I need to be able to protect you."

I took a deep breath. "There is nothing to be afraid of." as I said this I knew my voice was shaking. "But I do want you to be here with me."

"Come on Lissa, there must be like a back door or something for me to get inside without Adrian noticing."

I hesitated before answering him. "There are tunnels underneath every building at Court. They all lead here. Where are you?"

"The infirmery."

My mind immediately went to one thing. "Is Rose okay?" I asked him nervously.

"She's fine. How do I get to the tunnels?"

I told him where the entrance was before I had to go. I needed to be alert if I had to evacuate for any reason. I left the dream and returned to the real world. I heard a loud crash as the door flew open and I saw him standing there with his red eyes.

"Hello your majesty."


	11. I have to protect her

**Rose's POV**

I woke up and saw Christian picking up his stuff and heading for the door.

"Christian, where are you going?"

"I need to go to Lissa. I can't just leave her alone right now."

"But Adrian, it's not safe."

"I'll be fine. There are tunnels I can take. Adrian won't see me."

I had a bad feeling and in that moment I ignored the voice telling me I needed to rest after everything that happened. I ignored the pain in my leg as I got up and grabbed some crutches. "I'm coming with you."

He looked surprised. "Rose, no. You aren't in any condition to go anywhere. You need to stay here. You can't protect Lissa with a broken leg. I'll be fine by myself."

I almost exploded right then and there. "No! She is my best friend and I have sworn to protect her. I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing when she needs my help. It's my fault and I'm not gonna let anything happen to her again. I'm coming with you."

"Fine, whatever. But keep up because I'm not waiting for you.

**Adrian's POV**

"Come on cousin. Please come out of there." I said in a mocking tone almost laughing. "Just make this easy. All I want is to kill you, then I can get back home to finally be alone with my beautiful Rose." She was hiding in a locked room and it was funny that she thought a little door could protect her. I was just having a little fun playing with my food.

After a while I was starting to get bored of this and just wanted to go home and punish Rose some more. I decided to just finish this now and broke down the door. She cried out in fear as she sat bundled up in the back corner of the room covering her head. I started to walk in but stopped and screamed when I felt something burning my arms. I quickly put out the fire and turned around to see that Ozera brat standing at the door with anger on his face and Rose behind him.


	12. Lissa! No!

**Christian's POV**

We finally reached the end of the tunnel and as I opened the door, I heard Lissa cry out in fear as I saw Adrian break down the door. How did he get past all the guardians? I would worry about that later. There were more important things to handle right now. I could feel my anger rising as I lit his arms a blaze as he started toward Lissa. He screamed out in pain and put out the fire before turning around and fixing his gaze on me. I could see the surprise and anger in those dark red eyes of his and I knew he was pissed but I wasn't afraid. All I cared about right now was Lissa. I needed to protect her no matter what happened. I saw his look of surprise when he noticed Rose behind me. I guess he didn't know yet that the guardians had found her. In less than a second my thoughts were interrupted when he was suddenly right in front of me and pinning me against the wall. "I guess I should have a nice little appetizer before I have the queen as my main course." This made me angrier and right as I felt his fangs about to bite into my throat I lit his neck on fire and managed to break free as he paniced trying to put out the fire. While he was distracted, I ran over to see if Lissa was okay. I didn't notice he had put out the fire and before I knew what was happening, I heard a cry of surprise and looked to see he had Rose in his arms with her arms pinned behind her back and her crutches on the floor.

**Lissa's POV**

I cried out in fear as I saw him with Rose in his arms. He spoke with such coldness and pure evil in his voice, "You know there is nothing you children can do to stop me. Now either I can kill Rose and the rest of you right now, or Lissa can just let me drink her without a fight, and I will take Rose back home with me and she will live with me until I either awaken or kill her."

I can see the panic in Rose's face as she tries to break free, but his grip is too tight. She cries out, "Lissa, no! I can handle him. Nothing will happen. Christian! Get her out of here. Find the other guardians."

Christian starts to take my arm and pull me toward the door but I pull away. I was scared to death but I knew there was only one way to assure Rose's safety. I knew what I had to do. "No!" I jerked away from him and looked at Rose, then Adrian, then back at Rose before looking down. "I give up. Kill me if you want, just please let her go."


	13. You did this to yourself

**Adrian's POV**

"I give up. Kill me if you want, just please let her go."

I smile evilly as I throw Rose on the floor and grab Lissa. "You know you did this to yourself." I chuckle as I smell her blood pumping through her heart. I can smell her fear and it smells so good. "You should have just left us alone. Why did you have to intrude by visiting her dreams?" I feel her shift but I ignore it. There is no way she can get away. I am so thirsty and I don't feel like waiting anymore. I lean over and move toward her throat.

**Lissa's POV**

He throws Rose onto the floor and I gasp as he grabs me and easily pulls me towards him. His voice is so cold and scary it sends a shiver down my spine as he speaks into my ear, "You know you did this to yourself." I hate the evilness in his laugh and I know he can sense my fear. "You should have just left us alone. Why did you have to intrude by visiting her dreams?" I shift as I reach into my pocket and grip the smooth cold silver. I pull it out and have it ready which thankfully he does not notice despite my obvious change in position. He leans down towards my throat and I swallow as I almost drop the stake, but I manage to catch it and place it against his chest before driving it through his chest, and into his heart.

**I know this chapter is so painfully short but there really is nothing else I can put here. I will UD again as soon as I can, I have to go through all my stories and not forget about them. I would love to hear some feedback on my other stories while you are waiting for the next UD. Please review :)**


	14. Restored, but wait Where's Dimitri?

**Rose's POV**

I watched as Adrian held her in his tight grip. I wanted to kill him. Just rip his fucking head off with my bare hands. I tried to get up but I couldn't with my broken leg. I saw something sparkle in her pocket before she pulled out a silver stake. What the hell? Where did she get that? Had she finally gone insane? I wanted to just get up, pull the stake away, and stake him myself. I nearly gasp out loud as it slips from her hand, but I catch myself the same way she catches the stake. I try again with no chance at getting up when I see him leaning over to bite her throat. Before I know what is happening, I am blinded by a bright flash of light. I can't see anything at all for about 30 seconds. When the light finally fades, I realize what has happened. Lissa had charmed a stake with spirit and staked Adrian. He was moroi again.

When I finally saw him, he was laying on the floor. Lissa was pressed up against the wall still shaking. She started to slowly step closer but Christian grabbed her and held her back.

**Adrian's POV**

I lay on the floor not looking at anything. All the memories come crashing back and hit me like a freight train. The girl I drank when I turned, the girl from the bar, so many others. The worst of the memories was what I had done to Rose. I had taken her and locked her in a cold disgusting basement. I had abused and drinken from her. I shot her and broke her leg. I had come back to court to kill Lissa. I had killed Alberta. I sunk down lower refusing to look at anyone.

After a while, I felt a hand on my back. I dared a look and was met with big bright almond shaped brown eyes, looking at me with fear and anticipation. I look away from Rose but she pulls my face back. Her fear is accompanied by anger and hurt. "Where is he?!" she cries out and I don't need to look at her to know she is crying. "What have you done with Dimitri?!" I just turned away and listened to her crying.

**Please review and let me know what you think. The more reviews I get, the faster you will find out where Dimitri is and why Adrian won't answer ;)**


	15. Dimitri! No!

**Dimitri's POV**

I woke up a few hours later with a major headache. I looked around and saw that I was surrounded by bodies lying on the ground. Some were dead while others, like me, had only been knocked unconscious and apparently forgotten. What happened? I couldn't remember a thing. Where was I? Who was I?

"Dimitri?"

I didn't turn around until I heard the voice call again. When I did turn around, I saw a beautiful young girl standing there with almond shaped brown eyes and beautifully messed up, tangled, dark brown hair. She had bruises, cuts, and bandages all over her but she was beautiful nonetheless. She was leaning on a pair of crutches with a worried look on her face which turned to relief and more worry when she saw my face.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked confused.

Her face turned frustrated "Of course I am talking to you. I said Dimitri. Where the hell were you? He almost killed Lissa."

What was she talking about? "Who is Lissa? And my name is Dimitri? Who are you anyways?"

A look of confusion crossed her face. "Are you messing with me? This is really not funny at all."

I just looked at her for a minute and the look in her eyes turned to panic. "Dimitri?! Tell me you are joking. Tell me this is just a stupid sick idea of a joke."

I just stared at her as she started crying.

**Rose's POV**

"Lissa! Get over here now! I need your help!" I shouted as I limped on my crutches over to him as fast as I could. "Please Dimitri, please tell me you know who I am!"

"I...I'm sorry. I don't."

**Please review. Oneshot contest ends Monday. Rules are on my profile. I am not extending it again. PM me if you wish to enter. Winner gets to choose what story I write next.**


	16. What the hell? !

**Dimitri's POV**

I was laying in a hospital bed thinking about that girl with long beautiful dark brown hair and almond shaped brown eyes. She had seemed so scared when I saw her out there. I didn't know who she was but there was something about her that made me want to find out.

**Rose's POV**

"What's wrong with him?" I cried unable to hide my fear. "Why doesn't he know who I am?"

The doctor just looked over the clipboard in his hands and answered, "He's suffered a bad head injury and it is apparent he has a bad case of amnesia."

Amnesia? What the hell? Was this really happening right now? This wasn't some kind of soap opera, who the hell gets amnesia these days? "A bad case? Does that mean he's not going to get his memory back?"

The doctor had a look of sorrow on his face and I didn't like it one bit. "It is too soon to tell." he finally answered. "It might help to surround him with familiar faces and stuff but it is not a good idea to try to force it. Hopefully this is just temporary."

Lissa walked in after the doctor left. I was too upset to care how I might look as I stood there crying. After all Dimitri and I had gone through, and we were finally able to be somewhat together, it was all gone now. He didn't remember who I was, not to mention how we'd felt about eachother. Lissa came over and put her hand on my shoulder, turning me around and wrapping her arms around me as I cried.

"It's going to be okay Rose." she said sounding unsure. "The doctor said it's probably just temporary."

I looked up at her with tears still filling my eyes and staining my face, "He said hopefully." I cried. "Please Lissa. Please help. Can't you heal him or something?" I hated the idea of her going crazy from the effects of spirit but I was desperate.

"I would but I don't think I can bring memory back. That's of the mind, not the body. I can heal his injuries but there is nothing I can do about the amnesia."

I let my head fall onto her shoulder as I kept crying. As much as I hated it, I knew she was right. She stroked my hair as I cried on her shoulder. This was so not how I'd thought my life would be as a guardian. I'd never have seen this coming.

**The End**

**The plot had ended and it was time to wrap it up. I would love to know what you think and let me know if you want a sequel. :)  
**


End file.
